


Under The Mistletoe

by ozzylovesthescottie



Series: OTP Christmas Challenge [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozzylovesthescottie/pseuds/ozzylovesthescottie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP Christmas Challenge: Day 6 - Under the mistletoe</p><p>After their intimate encounter in Clara's apartment, things seem to be a little awkward between the pair, both refusing to mention it. The TARDIS, who has finally had enough of them dancing around each other, decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This story carries on from yesterday's post. It's been a busy weekend so I apologise if seems a little rushed.  
> A quick shout out to Genesis, who said I was like Edgar Allen Poe in a creepy childlike way. Thank you so much! kisses to you!  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

The TARDIS doors burst open as Clara and the Doctor stumbled into the console room, breathless and giddy.

“That is the last time I take you to a party,” the Doctor chuckled, attempting to catch his breath.

Clara just laughed, brushing the remaining confetti out of her hair. She had to admit she may have gotten a bit carried away, but how could she possibly resist? The doctor had taken here to a planet where they had been celebrating Christmas for the past fifty years. The streets had been covered in bright lights of every colour; music flowed through air and glittery confetti rained down from the sky. The mulled wine had warmed her blood and dulled her senses, making her grin grow wider as she span around the console. No monsters, no disasters; just dancing, singing and maybe a little drinking.

“I love Christmas! Come on, even you have to admit that you enjoyed yourself,” she teased, poking him in the chest, wobbling a little on her heels. The Doctor grabbed her arm to keep her from landing on the floor, shaking his head, but smiling all the same.

“Remind me to take you to the planet where the people have been celebrating New Year for the past two hundred years, now that’s a party!”

Clara leaned into his hold as she regained her balance, humming happily as she briefly let his warmth bask over her then began to move away before he had a chance to notice.

“Maybe later, I think I need a break before we do anything else. I think all that dancing really took it out of me,”

The Doctor tried to stifle a laugh as he watched her wobble over to the stairs and sit down, kicking off her heels before moving towards the console.

They fell into silence as he began to flick switches and twist dials, desperately trying to ignore the nagging awkwardness that seemed to present itself every time it went quiet. They hadn’t really talked about the intimate moment they had shared when they were decorating her apartment. It hadn’t been as awkward as he thought it would have been, but it was always there in the background; poking and prodding, wanting attention.

If he thought her touches had burned before, then he was practically in the fires of hell now. Every brush of skin, every hug, sent his body into flames. It took all of his will power not to pull her into his arms and devour her pink lips.

The TARDIS hadn’t been much help either. She teased him relentlessly as his thoughts constantly flitted back to the short brunette. She was like a petulant child, mocking and nagging him; _when are you finally going to admit that you’re in love with her? This dance is getting a bit boring now, hurry up and tell her before I do something about it!_ He scowled at the machine, she wouldn’t dare.

Up until recently she had particularly like the girl. But after everything Clara had done for him, she reluctantly threw away her pride and finally accepted that Clara Oswald was worthy of her Doctor. She’d felt how miserable he had been during her departure, she didn’t want to see him like that again. All that remained now was for the idiot to take the final step and admit that he loved her, to himself and Clara.

But the Doctor, stubborn as ever, refused to acknowledge these feelings. Besides, what good would it do if he did? She would never recuperate them. Whatever feelings she had for him had died along with his younger self. Back then their flirting and touching had led to nothing more than a schoolboy crush, innocent and childlike. Then he changed, her face being the first thing he saw with his new eyes and everything else changed. Her wide eyes, her round face and eventually her smile seared themselves onto his new hearts. But while his feelings grew hers seemed to fade. He wasn’t her handsome young man anymore, he was old and grumpy. At least it had seemed that way until the other night and for the first time his hopes began to lift as he remembered the feel of her in his arms, the colour that stained her round cheeks as her body pressed against his, a warmth that made him feel so-

“Where are we off to now?” Clara asked, popping up behind his elbow, a good couple of inches smaller than usual now after taking her heels off. He could never understand how she managed to walk in those stilts of hers, let alone run.

The Doctor, ears growing pink as he shook away the memory, pulled down the leaver to start the engines.

“You said you wanted a break, so I thought I’d give you something to look at while we wait.”

Then, lifting the leaver back up, he ran towards the doors and threw them wide open. Clara gasped in delight as she took in the sight before. They were floating above a planet, covered in icy lands and bright blue waters. Through the atmosphere, bright ribbons of purple and blue light embraced the planet.

“It’s beautiful,” she beamed, “Where are we?”

The Doctor sat down in the entrance, his lanky legs dangling over the edge. Clara sat down next to him, her wide eyes never leaving the planet. Her arm slipped through his as she rested her head on his shoulder, basking in the breath-taking sight before her.

“Welcome to the planet, Nadolig,” he explained. “No inhabitants, not any more. The climate is too harsh. The two suns behind us strike the atoms in the planet’s atmosphere, causing the electrons in the atoms to move to a higher-energy state. Then, when the electrons drop back down it produces light, which creates the lights around the planet, much like your Northern lights.”

Clara gazed up at the Doctor as babbled along, his arms flailing around and his eyes bright like an overexcited schoolboy. She loved to watch him when he was like this, the light that shone in his blue eyes, the passion that flowed through his lips, his tongue twitching across them in excitement. He looked so young, so free. No warrior, no oncoming storm; she could see the young Time Lord that stole a TARDIS and walked among the stars for the first time.

Her heart glowed in her chest and lips twitched up into a smile. She’d been in love with this man for so long. The moment he took her hand last Christmas he took her heart as well. She never said anything though, keeping her newfound feelings hidden in her heart with words seared into her mind, constantly reminding her that he would never return them.

_Clara, I’m not your boyfriend._

_I never thought you were._

_I never said it was your mistake._

But she never gave up on the tiniest hope that he might have a change of heart (or hearts), constantly forcing him into hugs and tugging his hand as they ran through the stars. But now, here hopes had risen to a whole new level as he finally began to give in to her touches, even going as far as to instigate them himself; taking hold of her hand as they walked through the market, holding her in his arms as she cried. Then the other night she had very nearly control when he held her tightly in his arms, his large rough hands soothing across her body. For a split second she truly believed that he was about to kiss her.

But then, as luck would have it, the moment was interrupted and she was thrown back into reality. Ever since then it had been like they were walking on egg shells around each other, as though one wrong move could shatter their friendship. She didn’t think she could survive if that happened. So instead she remained silent and watched him shine, as she always did.

The Doctor, who had been carried away in his explanation of the planet’s history, halted suddenly when he turned to look at Clara and faced with her wide eyes staring up at him, that small sad smile that bothered him so much twitching on her lips.

“Something tells me you’re not listening.” He scolded, narrowing his eyes, “What wrong?”

“Nothing,” she sighed, clutching his arm tighter, “Just enjoying the view.”

She gazed up at for a moment longer before turning her gaze back to the lights beneath them. He stared at her, confused. He clearly didn’t believe her, had he said something to upset her? But before he could question it any further, he was startled by a small white snowflake catching his attention from the corner of his eye as it floated down and landed on his nose.

Perplexed even more, he looked up. There, growing from the top of the doorway was a sprig of mistletoe with tiny snowflakes dripping from its leaves.

 _Stop it! Stop it now!_ He growled at the TARDIS. A flood of panic burst through him as he turned to look back at Clara, hoping she hadn’t noticed. Unfortunately the snow floating down and kissing her cheek was hard to miss. Confused, she raised her head from his shoulder to look up, only to freeze at the sight above her.  She looked back down at the Doctor and raised an eyebrow, expecting an explanation.

“The TARDIS is just messing about,” he stumbled, kicking the underneath of the TARDIS as he did so and getting a loud groan from the console in response.

A smirk grew on her lips as she watched his ears shine pink. Nervous butterflies twitched in her stomach as she dropped her gaze to his lips. Before this Christmas she wouldn’t have dared to even consider it, but after everything that happened between them recently and the warm wine tingling through her veins, she decided to take the plunge.

“Seems to me like she’s got the right idea.” She whispered and before he could say anything, she rushed forward and pressed her lips to his.

The Doctor froze, electricity surging through his body as she moved her lips gently against his, short circuiting his brain. Finally, his thoughts caught up with him and he melted against her, taking her face in his hands and deepening the kiss.

The small, reasonable part of his mind screamed at him all the reasons why this was a bad idea, but right now with every nerve ending in his body was ablaze, bursting with light, none sounded very convincing. But it was the small whimper that escaped Clara’s throat as he caught her bottom lip with teeth that finally shut them up.

With a new found burst of passion, The Doctor curled his long fingers into her hair and plunged his tongue past her lips, drinking her in like a dying man to water.

Clara clutched at the lapels of his velvet coat tightly, her knuckles white. She pressed herself against him tightly as she stroked his tongue with her own. Blood boiled beneath her lips and her head span with giddy pleasure. God, why had she waited so long to do this? This was heaven.  

Soon the need to breathe became too much and she reluctantly pulled herself away and rested her forehead against his. They stared at each other in silence, panting heavily.

The Doctor gazed at her, grinning wildly. Now was the moment. Now he should tell how much he loved her, how much he needed.

His mouth opened but nothing came out. He scrunched his eyes shut in frustration. Why could he just say those three words? Why was it so bloody hard!?

Soft lips pressed against his in a chaste kiss and his eyes burst open. Clara just smiled at him, letting go of his coat to entwine her fingers with his and squeeze.

“Merry Christmas Doctor”

To anyone else, it would have meant nothing, a simple festive greeting. But he could see the love and adoration that shone in her eyes, the joy and happiness hidden in each word. Everything he wanted to say to her and more. I love you.

His grin returned as he stroked his thumb across the back of her hand.

“Merry Christmas Clara Oswald”

Her smile widened and she rested her head on his shoulder, nestling into his side, giggling as the TARDIS groaned happily behind them.

“It certainly is now”

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much!! The Finale last night killed me with an overload of whouffaldi feels. Please review and I'll see you guys tomorrow!


End file.
